Things Change
by authorwannabe101
Summary: After Scorpia Rising- Alex Rider never left for the states with Sabina and her family. What happens when Mrs. Jones sends a folder to the media? Alex is sent to the SAS with a K-Unit and Fox? Sequel is up!
1. Chapter 1

After Scorpia Rising- Alex Rider never left for the states with Sabina and her family. Scorpia never became a complete laughingstock. What happens when Mrs. Jones sends a folder to the media and Alex is sent to the SAS with a unit and MI6 agent to be taught and recover?

I do _**NOT**_ own "Alex Rider", much as I want to.

Chapter 1

Mrs. Jones stared at the phone in front of her. Keep her promise and ruin someone's life? Or break it and have Scorpia know MI6 doesn't keep their oaths? A decision made, she reached for the phone. She had some calls to make.

Crawley started as the phone in front of him rang. Glancing at the thick folder on his desk, he answered it. Two words met his ears. "Send it." Sighing and muttering, "Sorry, Alex," he picked up the large folder and headed for the post office.

The sergeant groaned as he looked at the phone's caller id. MI6 head. Picking it up, he answered, "SAS sergeant at BB."

"You will need to set up a new cabin for six. Two of our agents and four of your soldiers will be staying there. They arrive in one week at noon. You will be receiving their time table soon. Goodbye." Groaning once more, the sergeant banged his head against the wall and moaned, "Why me?" before pressing the call button and snapping, "Get me a technician." The last times he dealt with MI6 had meant losing Fox, a crazy mission with soldiers injured, and Cub. 'Don't think about him.' He told himself sternly. 'It will only result in a headache. The teen always does.' And he did NOT want another one.


	2. Chapter 2

I do **NOT** own "Alex Rider", much as I want to.

Chapter 2

K-unit looked around the 'bank' quietly. Wolf, Eagle, Snake, and Scorpion had been called in from rest suddenly, told that no one else could do the mission. Spinning around suddenly when a voice behind them said, "Here for a new account?" The code. Eagle blurted out, "Fox!" Raising an eyebrow, the familiar man said simply, "Follow me please," and headed for the elevator.

Fox groaned to himself as he saw who the unit was. What he had seen from Alex wasn't good, and with a unit who bullied him and made his life hell? He had to hope they wouldn't continue.

Wolf sighed as he followed his old teammate. While he was happy to see him, he wasn't sure Fox was the same. But why? And what was their mission? Was, "We're here." The MI6 man interrupted his thoughts, knocking on the door to his left. "Come in." A voice could be heard from inside. Silently, K-unit followed Fox through the door.

Snake glanced around as he entered the office. It was plain, with only a TV, desk, a few chairs, and bookcase. Then, the medic riveted his eyes on the man behind the desk. He was a thin, balding man. According his desk plate, his name was Crawley. But that couldn't be right. Only the highest agents saw him for their missions. What was going on? Realizing that he was starting to talk, Snake paid attention.

"You have been summoned here for a long, hard mission." Holding a file, the deputy head of MI6 continued, "And now I will read it to you. Please, no questions till the end. We have a time limit." Opening the file, Crawley read aloud, "Mission Rider."


	3. Chapter 3

I do **NOT** own "Alex Rider", much as I want to.

Thank you to snowflake13300, ReillyScarecrowRocks, TheAwesomeJellyBean, and hollyblue2.

I will update as soon as possible, and try to make the chapters a little longer. :) I've been cutting the original chapters up to make them last, but after this I'll try to stop.

Thank you to those who added this to your story alerts or favorite story! You all make me so happy all ready! ;)

Chapter 3

Agent Daniels groaned as he heard the mission title. He knew it had something to do with Alex, but to have it named after him?

"Agents: Ben Daniels, codenamed Fox. SAS: K-unit; Wolf, Snake, Eagle, and Scorpion."

Scorpion? Ben yelled in his head. Scorpion? Of all code names, it has to be Scorpion?

Scorpion frowned as he looked at the MI6 agent. What was with him? He turned unemotional when his name was mentioned. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he tuned back in to Crawley.

"Objective: Protect Agent Rider at all costs, both from others and himself. Time table: Make contact at 0700 in the Royal and General lobby on the 20th. Reach SAS training grounds at 1200. You will be given your schedule there. Take it from no one but the sergeant. Any questions?" Crawley finished.

Questions? Eagle thinks. Questions? I have a ton of questions! He opens his mouth and, "Eagle," Wolf warns glaring at his comrade. "This is not 20 questions." Turning back to the waiting man, he says, "We have no questions."

"Good. The one o' clock news is about to start."

"News?" Fox asks, frowning. "Why would..." He trailed off, thinking. And, his eyes blazed, "You didn't!"

"We did." Crawley said, eyes the exact opposite of his employee.

"You ruined his life already, must you do more?" Gazing steadily at the agent, he replied, "MI6 doesn't break its promises. Now watch."

And with that, he turned on the TV and flipped to the news channel.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

As you can probably tell, PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all those who reviewed. Mazken- I'm really sorry about all the reviews, and I actually went in and changed it. I had completely forgotten that not everyone reads it on a computer. Also, thank you for putting all that, as I just got my account. Dani9513- Thank you for your suggestions, it was just what I needed. Also, guess what? I put Scorpion in K-Unit for just that reason - to freak Alex out!**

I do **NOT** own Alex Rider, much as I want to.

Chapter 4

"Today, we have a special treat for you. We have recieved a file from an anoymous person. It is labeled 'Alex Rider'. It contained papers, smaller files, videos, and more. I have summarized some of this and will be reading and showing some of it to you in a video. Now, lets play it!

Alex Rider. 15 years old. Mini James Bond. Recruited by MI6 at age 14, he has completed 10/10 missions. The first was Stormbreaker. Many remember Darius Sayle. His hight tech computer gifts..."

K-Unit sat in a stunned silence as words poured into their ears and videos flashed by in front of their eyes. Cub parachuting into the science museum. Cub snowboarding on an ironing board and taking out men with machine guns on snowmobiles. Cub being strangled. Cub getting shot. Cub, Cub, and more Cub doing dangerous stunts and getting hurt.

Wolf watched and listened, horrified. Point Bland was Cub's second mission? And he'd already been hurt? Wolf himself had been used to blackmail him into going?

Snake listened, horrified, as he heard about Cub being sent on missions after being released from a hospital. What had MI6 been thinking? What were they thinking at all, sending a 14 year old boy to do a man's work?

Eagle watched and learned about how pissing of your enemies can help but also be incredibly dangerous.

Scorpion sat there shaking his head in horror and astonishment as the teen completed stunt after stunt and mission after mission.

As the news ended, they all became aware of a new sound. Glancing around, they stared in shock at the wooden floor. Or rather, Fox sitting on top of Crawley, who was on the ground, and strangling him while muttering, "Why? Why did you ruin his life? Why did you do all the things you did? Why?"

K-Unit dove into action. While they agreed whole-heartedly with attacking the MI6 man, they figured they could get fired for just sitting there. That, and Fox would probably get arrested for assaulting a government official.

After dragging the employee off the employer, Eagle asked, "What does sthat have to do with our mission?" To which Crawley replied, "Cub = Alex Rider, and Alex Rider = Agent Rider, and Agent Rider = the man in your mission that you have to protect, train, and teach."

Agent Daniels said angrily, "And why did you have to undo all his work at a real life, unbroken by missions, assassins, and MI6? Because by releasing his file to the media, that is exactly what you just did. I'm tired of watching him be broken and healed only to break again. And did you realize that this business with Scorpia again only broke him into so many pieces I'm not sure if he will heal this time? Do you know he's done things no grown man could do?"

"Yes," Fox's victim replied. "That is exactly why we used him - because only a child could do those things."

Fox shook his head scathingly, "But he isn't a child anymore, don't you know? Alex is 15 going on 70. He has seen and done things no one should have to." Frowning, he added, "And did you have to tell the media?"

"Yes, we did. We told Scorpia 'If you try to kill him, we will tell the world you were beaten by a teenager several times over.' And they tried again. MI6 does not break promises. We keep them. Surely you know that by now."

"I do now." The furious agent remarked. Nodding to K-Unit, he said, "I'll see you all on the 20th. Good day."

And with that, he turned and left.

**Man, I'm glad that's done. I'm sorry that the story/report wasn't very good, but it was the best I could do. I will be slowing down some now, as I have only one more chapter left that I have already written. Thank you all for your support!**

**By the way, for you "Percy Jackson" lovers, I have two stories. One is my "Son of Neptune" version, though it is late, and the other he is turned into a vampire. It is under crossover with "Mortal Instruments, but so far just the vampire rules.**

**And as always, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oops! Spelling error in Chapter 4- high, not hight.**

I do **NOT** own Alex Rider, much as I want to.

Chapter 5

K-Unit groaned as they sat down in their apartment. The day had been full of surprises. Fox had been transferred to MI6, not binned as they had been told. Cub wasn't just some rich boy who got a chance to play spy. They weren't just some SAS unit, as they had a job to take care of MI6's top agent. Plus, they had received orders from the Deputy Head - but then, that maybe Cub as well. And MI6 were willing to throw around their agents and lie about their health, as they had learned from the news. Who knew that Alex had been in the hospital for a bullet wound instead of appendicitis? Not K-Unit, thats who.

Groaning once more, they all headed for bed. This was going to be a long, hard mission.

Fox looked around as he entered the house in Chelsea. He had been living with Alex for a week now, ever since the Scorpia Rising mission. 'Safety measures'. Jones had said.

But from who? Enemies? Paparazzi? Or was it from the boy himself? But...

Ben yelled, "Alex!" As a water balloon crashed on his head.

It was none of the above, he decided. Cub needed protection from people who had fallen victim to his pranks.

When he had said '15 going on 70', he should have added on 'in the prime of his youth and getting a laugh from pranks.' Oh, yes.

At first the boy had just lain there. But then Ben had forced him to watch a video filled with funny pranks in an attempt to cheer him up. It worked too well.

Alex realized that laughter was what he needed, so now Fox had to watch his step. Anyone and everyone who walked in became a target and was pranked. While he still had nightmares and was afraid of things that he hadn't been before his missions, Cub was getting better.

When he heard his replacement's codename, he hadn't been horrified for Alex. While he would probably have more nightmares and slow his progress, the boy would recover eventually. But Scorpion would be in mortal danger.

As for K-Unit? God help them. Cub would have a field day. And a pranking spree. And a sugar rush. Combined into one.

"Curse MI6." Fox groaned.

**Please review! Also, it might take a little longer for the next chapter, as this was the last finished chapter and I'm having to think things through a bit on what will happen. Your thoughts please!**

**authorwannabe101**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all those who reviewed. I'm sorry this is so short, it would have been longer but it has been a while since I posted and I really wanted to, so...**

I do **NOT** own Alex Rider, much as I want to.

Chapter 6

Alex watched gleefully as the balloon crashed onto Ben's head and he jerked up, yelling in surprise. The blonde haired, brown eyed boy grinned, then frowned as his new guardian froze in thought. But about what?

Of course, Fox had told him he was going to the bank, but he'd thought it was for a meeting or something, not anything serious.

And yet, maybe it was, as by now Fox was usually racing around the house trying to catch him. So what was so different about today? Or rather, now, as Ben had been woken up by a recording of the sergeant at BB yelling to, "Get your stinking lazy butts up out of bed!" that he had paid a correspondent dearly for. It had been the first time ever that Cub had been saluted to.

But now, the man was just standing there. The question was, did it have to do with Alex?

Yes, he decided. Fox had been fine, but the first thing that reminded him of Alex, he froze in thought. What had he been called in for, and how big was it?

Time to find out, Alex thought as he prepared himself.

* * *

><p>Ben jerked as another water balloon fell on him. Groaning as he swept wet hair back, he called, "Alex! I have something to tell you!<p>

"Only if you call me sergeant!" Came the reply.

Frowning at the reminder of this morning, Fox replied, "Fine! Sergeant come down."

"Ok," the boy replied.

* * *

><p>Alex grinned as he was called sergeant. Time to find out what was going on, he decided.<p>

"Alright, what's wrong?" Cub asked as he sat down in the living room.

Taking a deep breath, Fox replied, "MI6 labeled this last mission as an attempt on your life, so they carried out their threat to SCORPIA. For your protection, the two of us are going back to Brecon Beacons with K-Unit. You will continue your training and schooling except when you are pulled for missions. Only, I have a feeling that K-Unit and I will be your backup from now on."

Breathing hard - he had said it all in one breath - the MI6 agent waited with bated breath to see what would happen.

**Please review! Also, I'm debating on what to do next. Should they get a nice long rest and then trouble, or not? Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**To ReillyScarecrowRocks: This one is for you at your request. Hope you like it. Anyone who is mad at me for postponing Alex's reaction- get ReillyScarecrowRocks, not me!**

I do **NOT** own Alex Rider, much as I want to.

Chapter 7

Tom walked to his next class quietly, barely refraining himself from blurting anything out.

Around him, his classmates gossiped about Alex Rider, teen spy, classmate, and Tom's best friend.

When he had first seen the news last night, he had been jubilant. Alex wouldn't have to hide who he was anymore. But then he'd reached school today to find only one gossip topic- Alex Rider.

* * *

><p>People were coming up with crazy things like 'I bet he killed tons of people!'<p>

Most thought the job was awesome. Those who didn't thought he was still Druggie Rider because 'If he went through things like that he'd want to forget.'

And yet some thought it was all a hoax. 'Maybe Druggie's gang decided on a new cover.' 'No, movie companies are advertising for a new teen spy movie.' 'Bet it's someone's idea of a joke.'

All were wrong. While Tom had first thought it was cool as well, he had soon learned the truth. Also, Alex definitely did not do drugs. And everything was true. Every last bit of it.

And now, he realized exactly what had happened. Alex's chance at a normal life had been ruined.

* * *

><p>Sighing heavily, Tom sat down in his seat. Alex was probably on some life threatening mission right now. He hadn't seen him for months. He hadn't even seen him at Jack's funeral.*<p>

Sighing once more, Tom prepared himself for a Geography** lecture. All he could do was forget about Alex. There was no way he was coming back. Not after his file was released. He had to accept it.

Alex Rider had left his life for good. No matter how much Tom would miss him, it wouldn't bring him back.

Alex Rider, the best person to ever enter Tom Harris's life, was gone. They were both alone in a sea of despair. That one was of MI6's manipulation and the other parents' anger didn't matter.

They were alone.

***Alex had been in the hospital under guard at the time.**

*** *I don't know what year they teach Geography in any country, so I'm guessing here.**

**So what did you think? It turned much more emotional then I thought it would at the end, but that just makes it better, right? Diving more into the characters.**

**I'm sorry I took longer than normal, but I'm also working on a one-shot maybe two-shot. It isn't up yet, but it will be soon if things go to plan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all who reviewed. To PartyPony2- Honestly, I am just going with it. I just started day dreaming it one day, thought it sounded good, and took it from there. However, it will not be abandoned. I've read all of those as well, and will not do the same. To ReillyScarecrowRocks- sorry 'bout the rabid readers, good thing you have an invisibility cloak, and thanks for the geo message. I do NOT own Alex Rider, much as I want to.**

Chapter 8

Ben Daniels groaned as he walked into the Royal and General with Alex in tow. The first few days after he had found out, the boy had been giving him the silent treatment. It had been made even worse with the announcement that his secret was out.

Alex had soon cracked, though. However much he hated the two life changing announcements, he knew that it was Blunt's fault and no one else's. And that was part of the problem. After Cub had realized that, he had somehow, during the night, snuck out of bed and the house and gotten to the Bank without anyone recognizing him. Once there, he had been let in. After all, being MI6's HQ, it would be open 24/7, right? And since everyone of the few agents still on duty knew him, no one would be alarmed. And so no one would find out about the 'send glue and feathers down from a bucket attached to a string that would be triggered the moment Blunt walked in his office' prank that Alex had set up. They had gotten a phone call the next day saying that whoever was responsible would be punished severely.

Needless to say, no one had proof it was Alex except Ben, who had been told that morning by Cub, who couldn't keep it a secret. And Fox couldn't tell anyone because a) Cub trusted him not to tell, and he wasn't about to loose that trust, and b) He would probably be fired as punishment for letting him out of his sight.

And after all that, Alex went quiet again. Only, it was a different quiet than before, Fox could tell. This was the 'what pranks can I think of in a space of a few days that will work on SAS soldiers' quiet.

And now, the day was here. The 20th. The day they headed up to Brecon Beacons with a ticking prank bomb that could- and would -go off at different intervals and attack different targets.

Sighing, Fox slumped down in a plain, grey, plastic chair that was so much like its surroundings and so different from the person who sat in its mission. K-Unit would be arriving soon, and then hell would come to town.

Alex sighed contentedly as he sat down in a chair next to his gaurdian. Over the past few days, he had come up with exactly 149 pranks that he could do. Combined with the amount he already had- 3,638 -written down in his Prank Journal- a device that had each and every prank idea he had ever come up with written in it, along with space for what happened when it was played out -, he had 3,787 pranks prepared.

And, of course, he had the ever present chance of repeating pranks such as the dropping water balloons.

Oh, and lets not forget the silent treatment. That always works for however long you can hold it.

Smiling wickedly, Alex settled down to wait. He had come well prepared, armed, and ready. He had pranks, and wasn't afraid to use them.

K-Unit stared at the doors in front of them. 'Cub has been shot here.' They all thought. Right here. Right- They all followed Snake's finger and gulped. Right there. There was a large part of the sidewalk that was obviously stained with blood. 'Cub's blood.' They all thought again. 'Cub's blood is right there.'

Shaken out of their thoughts by Wolf saying gruffly, "Come on. They're probably waiting for us.", K-Unit walked inside the Royal and General Bank.

**And there it is, folks! This is all you get until I get back from my vacation. And I am happy to say that the one-shot I told you about is up and now a two-shot going on three-shot and beyond.**

**And, as always, REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I can't say how sorry I am. You've had to wait for about a month for an update, and to me, that is unacceptable. Now, the flashback in this is dedicated to Lightning and Blossoms, who gave me the depressed Alex idea. Rider Rules, I'm sorry. I will be doing a big prank, just not on the Head of MI6.**

**I am also sorry about the confusion with the Heads of MI6. Mrs. Jones is the head, not Blunt. I made that mistake last chapter, the prank was on Jones, not Blunt, and anything that said Blunt, was Jones. Sorry!**

**Santa did not, unfortunately, give me rights, so I do not own Alex Rider. Eh, maybe I'll get them on my birthday. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Alex Rider and Ben Daniels heads' swiveled around in unision as the doors to the bank opened. They then stood up at the same time as well and started walking torwards K-Unit.

* * *

><p>K-Unit looked around the plain, boring bank in search of Fox and Cub, and quickly found them as the two were walking over to them. They walked over to join them, and watched as the older whispered something to the younger, who promptly groaned and grumbled something back.<p>

* * *

><p>Ben sighed in relief as Alex agreed to his asking to save the pranks for later, even if he did so reluctantly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fox, Cub." Wolf greeted the two spies as the two groups reached each other.<p>

"K-Unit." They greeted, once again in unision, which was kind of creepy.

Fox glanced around, then said, "Let's do final introductions and such in Jones' office. We don't want to make a scene or anything."

Puzzled about the 'make a scene' part, but willing to comply, Wolf agreed, speaking for his whole unit.

Fox sighed in relief again as Wolf agreed, while they knew that Alex had tangled with orginisations, they didn't know which. MI6 had at least taken that much out of his file. 'But,' he thought, 'they'll know soon, because Alex will freak out about Scorpion.'

* * *

><p>Mrs. Jones sat in her office sucking a peppermint that she had popped in only moments before. While it had started as a young teenager rebeling against her parents, who were dentists and despised sugar, it had soon developed into an addiction, and she hadn't been able to stop.<p>

Even when she heard the rumors traveling- 'I bet it's some kind of gadget from Smithers' and 'It's probably to take the taste of death out of her mouth.' -she hadn't been able to stop. In fact, Tulip Jones suspected that when her time came, she would be laid in a coffin with a peppermint between her teeth.

But she couldn't dwell on the past and future. Not now, when she needed her head stuck in the present. The Head of MI6 had asked for Agent Rider's old unit, and that was what she got. What they didn't tell her, until it was too late to switch to another unit, that is, was that Agent Daniels' replacement was codenamed Scorpion. So now, she needed to prepare herself for what was to come.

* * *

><p>Sighing, she said, "Come in." in response to the knock on the door.<p>

Fox led the way into Jones' room, sitting down in a seat next to Alex.

"Well?" Alex asked, staring at Scorpion. "Are you going to tell me your codename, or not? Because I am pretty sure you already know mine."

The SAS soldier nodded, and told him, "My name is Scorpion."

Alex went still, and a look of horror crossed over his face before he bolted from the room. Fox, used to this from whenever Cub encountered one of his phobias that he had due to missions, leapt after him, chasing him down the hall.

* * *

><p>In the office, Scorpion sat with a confused expression on his face. "What did I do?"<p>

Mrs. Jones sighed in relief. 'That went better than I thought it would.' She thought.

Snake, as medic, and recognizing signs of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and a panic attack, sped off after Fox.

Wolf and Eagle, wanting to know what just happened, stayed.

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" Wolf questioned, staring at Jones.<p>

She sighed in response and told them, "Scorpion did nothing. It is his codename that is the problem."

"Meaning?" Wolf demanded rudely. Anything that affected one team member hit the rest, and like it or not, Cub was part of the unit, as was Scorpion. Anyone would want to know what happened, and as unit leader, he wanted to know twice as much as anyone else.

Mrs. Jones sighed again and said, "The codename 'Scorpion' is too close to a terrorist orginisation Alex encountered more than once. To make matters worse, the scorpion was their symbol, and they killed all of Alex's family- his father, mother, uncle, housekeeper who was like a sister, and, in a way, his godfather."

Scorpion's face was ashen. "What?" He breathed.

Meanwhile, Wolf and Eagle's faces were gray as well. "But that would be SCORPIA!" Wolf cried.

Jones nodded, and told them, "Unfortunately. You see, Agent Rider is responsible for the downfall of SCORPIA. He encountered them more than once, took them down each time, and survived. He is the reason SCORPIA's reputation is shot."

"Choose a series of curse words and place them here," said Wolf, Eagle, and Scorpion.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ben finally managed to catch Alex and pulled him into a corner. He knew exactly what to do, unfortunately from experience.<p>

-flashback-

_ Ben leapt from his chair in the house as he saw Alex dashing inside, racing to intercept him. When he finally managed to, he pulled him into a corner and sat down cross-legged, pulling Alex down with him and pushing his head between his legs as the boy sat on him._

_ "Breath." He comanded, hugging the shaking boy to him as best he could. "Nothing's going to hurt you here. Breath. Eich bod yn ddiogel."_

_ He kept repeating it until Alex had calmed down. 'Eich bod yn ddiogel.' was 'you are safe' in Welsh, one of the few languages Alex knew fluently but that had nothing to do with any missions. Ben had learned early on that it helped Alex to calm down, in fact not a week after he moved in with the boy- he figured familiar surroundings would help him recover._

_ The procedures he had just followed were getting very routine now, as well. Too routine._

-end flashback-

Now, he was repeating these same words, doing the same procedure all over again. Run. Catch. Sit. Head between the knees. Hugging and talking. Wait. Repeat next time a phobia comes up.

"Is he ok?" A voice panted, and Ben looked up to see Snake hovering behind him nervously.

"He will be." Fox replied. "This happens all the time, unfortunately."

"PTSD?" The medic questioned.

Sighing, the old communications man for K-Unit replied, "Yes. It was starting to fade, but..." He trailed of. Snake would know what he meant. They had trained and done one tour in Afghanistan together before he left for MI6, after all.

Snake nodded thoughtfully, then jolted out of his thoughts as Cub asked, untangling himself from his guardian, "Snake? What are you doing here?"

He opened his mouth to say, "Well, I am the medic of the unit, and you're in the unit, so...," but he never got the chance.

Fox interrupted him by asking, "Snake doesn't bother you?"

Alex shook his head and said, "It was the Snakehead, not Snake."

Snake gaped at him and asked, "You tangled with a Snakehead?"

Cub shrugged and told him, "The one and only mission I did with Fox."

"Come on." Fox said. "The others are probably waiting, and we need to go over the file with you, Cub."

"There's a file?" Alex asked in amazement. "I thought this was protection duty."

**There we are! Completely done, longest chapter by a lot- 1,187 words, not counting the ANs. Woohoo!**

**Once again, sorry for the wait and Heads mix up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again, sorry for the wait. I am going to try to finish this up, but it might be the first in a trilogy or something. I don't know, just an idea I had.**

**To ephemeral violet: No, it is protection duty, just a really big, important one, and Alex wasn't expecting a file.**

**To Synchro lover: Scorpion is the symbol of SCORPIA. The Snakehead is just the head, not the whole snake, so, yeah. **

**To everyone else who reviewed, thank you!**

**Anyways, on with the story. I do not own Alex Rider.**

Chapter 10

Alex looked around Brecon Beacons as they arrived. He was refreshed, as he had managed to catch a nap on the way- though only because there were two jeeps and Scorpion was in the other -and ready to go set up some stuff. Like, a really big prank. On Wolf. And yes, Alex knew he was crazy.

Fox sighed happily as the jeeps pulled into the SAS camp. Wolf and Scorpion, in the second jeep, would be stopping by at the seargant's office to let him know, while the rest of them settled in.

Snake glanced curiously over at Cub, who was sitting upright and staring at all the units heading for the showers. It was after dinner and everyone but K-Unit would be doing night excercises. They all wanted to get as clean as possible now to minimize the cleaning later.

Eagle groaned in pleasure as the smells of the cafeteria drifted under his nose. Tapping the MI6 driver on the shoulder, he told him, "Stop by the caf, would you?" While the caf food wasn't necessarily great, it wasn't bad for an empty stomach like his. Yum.

Fox shook his head as Eagle hopped out and headed for the cafeteria. Same old Eagle. He hadn't changed a bit. Sighing, he told the driver, "Our cabin's right over there." Might as well give the poor man some help.

* * *

><p>Alex looked around, nodding happily. This could work. This <em>would<em> work. He corrected himself. There were beams near the ceiling that he could use, feathers and glue and glitter (specifically for pranks) in his bag, and there were large bedsheets and sharpies in the room. He wouldn't get in trouble with the sarge, either, because Eagle had told him that they had a new one who thought that pranking each other was good excercise for in the field. Grinning, Alex set to work.

Snake frowned as Cub took Wolf's bedsheet and a sharpie and started writing in big letters on it. "Uh, Cub? Wolf won't be too happy about that."

Immediately Fox, who had been about to get dressed for the night, spun around and moaned. "Cub. What are you doing?"

Eagle, looking eagerily over Alex's shoulder, said happily, "He's pranking!"

"No!" Fox cried, shaking his head. "Cub, no! You can't, not on the first night!"

"Sure I can," Alex muttered, tongue between his teeth in concentration. "You just said to leave them for later, and I've got almost 4000 planned out."

Eagle gaped at him before crying, "Ooh, ooh, I want to help, I want to help!"

Alex looked at him in surprise before saying, "Sure. I haven't had a partner since Tom moved."

"Nooooo," Snake and Fox moaned at the same time.

* * *

><p>The cabin was dark. Alex and Eagle had insisted on it. This prank was for Wolf, and with the lights off, he would suspect something and go first just in case. And so Fox and Snake found themselves lying on their beds quietly (they had both learned the hard way not to mess with their friends when it was a prank) and Eagle and Cub were laying on theirs as well, though they were lying in wait.<p>

The prank was ready.

Alex grinned to himself as the door slowly opened and Wolf's outline filled the doorway. 'Get ready.' He thought. 'One. Two. Three!'

Wolf stepped through the doorway, onto the pressure pallet, which pulled on the rope, which yanked on the bucket, which spilt its contents and knocked a banner off its perch.

"Yes!" Eagle and Cub cried, grinning as they turned the lights on and gave each other high fives. They had had a 10 minute time limit and not only made it but got the right person. "Bulls-eye!" Eagle cheered.

Meanwhile, Wolf stood, gaping, inside the cabin, and managed to gasp out through his shock, "What just happened?"

"You, my friend, just became the Pink Sparkly Chicken Princess*!" Eagle cheered.

And now, Fox and Snake got a look at what they had refused to look at the preparations for.

Wolf was covered in glue, pink glitter, and pink feathers. On top of that was Wolf's bedsheet which read, in pink sharpie, "Hi! I am the Pink Sparkly Chicken Princess!"

Fox, Snake, and Scorpion, who had come in as well, burst out laughing. They couldn't help it. It was just so funny! Who could you imagine as the worst possible person for that title? Wolf! 'Or at least,' Fox thought, grinning, 'till now!'

*** Pink Sparkly Chicken Princess prank goes to Bookdancer for credit.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to Phoenix Retribution and K-Unit for reviewing. I do not own Alex Rider.**

**Chapter 11**

Wolf just stood there, mouth agape, and managed to choke out, "Who did this?"

"He did it!" Eagle and Cub both shouted, pointing at each other. When they saw this, they both cried, "He's a liar!" Neither of them wanted to face the Big Bad Wolf.

Fox sighed and told Wolf, "It was Cub's idea but Eagle contributed."

"Nooooo!" They both cried. "How could you?"

"Are they twins lost at birth?" Scorpion asked, laughing. "Because it certainly seems like it."

Alex simply stared at him while inching over to Wolf who was by the door.

"Nah! You're not going anywhere." Wolf growled, grabbing and glaring at him.

"Please! Let me go." Alex gasped, staring at him with scared eyes.

"No." Wolf grunted.

"Wolf. Let him go." Fox said firmly, pulling Cub out of his grip. As soon as he was out, the boy took off out the door.

"What did you do that for?" Wolf asked.

"He was about to have a panic attack if he didn't get out of here." Fox explained.

"Wha-" Wolf began.

"Cub has PTSD." Snake explained. "Or did you forget?"

"No, I did not forget!" Wolf exclaimed, looking insulted at that- which he probably was. Wolf cared for his unit. "I just... I thought that he was trying to get away from me so he wouldn't get in trouble."

"Wolf." Fox said, staring at his friend. "When Cub tries to get out, it's because he's either a, being chased by people who want to kill or kidnap him, or b, he needs to get out before he has a panic attack. So from now on, let him go."

"I will."

**I'm sorry it isn't more, but I barely managed to get this. Because of this, the next chapter will be an epilogue. After that, I may do a sequel. Sorry for the length!**


	12. Epilogue

**I do not own Alex Rider.**

**Epilogue**

It had been five years since Alex Rider went to Brecon Beacons. In that time, he had changed. He no longer had severe PTSD, though he did have panic attacks every now and again. Scorpion and him became friends after a certain incident involving a real scorpion that was not, in a way, shape, or form, part of a prank. Long story short, Alex was petrified and Scorpion killed it.

Cub also changed K-Unit. They were a family with a little brother now, not just brothers around the same age. K-Unit had also learned the true meaning of pranks- which Eagle had failed to teach them -and revenge. Put pranks, revenge, and K-Unit together and you get a huge, sticky mess.

Amazingly, Cub also changed Brecon Beacons itself. In his time there, units became closer together in themselves and with each other. It was also rumored that the sergeant had a soft spot for puppies, kittens, and iguanas. He detested cows.

It was all well, especially with a certain twenty year old. He was going to get married to a Ms. Nancy Strider, who also happened to be the sergeant's daughter.

All in all, life was good.

**By the way, the sequel, Secrets Unlocked, is up!**


End file.
